getshortyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Daly
Miles Daly is an inmate of a high security prison, previously a film producer and a former member of a Pahrump, Nevada-based drug ring run by the dangerous Amara De Escalones from her casino, Silver Dust. Born and raised in IrelandBlue Pages in the late 1970s and early 1980s, Miles would become a fan of the film industry during his childhood and would spend a lot of time with his uncle, Eamon, with whom he saw a lot of scarring and gruesome events taking place due to Eamon's involvement in crime there, even witnessing several men being beaten up and possibly even killed. Eamon himself was stabbed and passed away during Miles' childhood. At some point during his early life he found himself in a prison in Ireland. As an adult, he moved to Pahrump, Nevada around 2002Turnaround, and became involved with crime there, especially within drug ring''The Pitch'' that he would later work with. Miles' job mainly involved collecting drug money from clients of the ring - or, on most days, punishing those who failed to pay them - often alongside his partner, Louis Darnell, with whom he had built up a friendship, but Daly also worked as a bouncer at the casino. Around 2004, he met prostitute Katie whilst throwing someone out of the casino, and started dating Katie. However, the two ended up inadvertently having a child, Emma, and married each other in order to raise her together. Around 2016, Miles and Katie took a break in their relationship as Katie was uncomfortable with his profession. Tired of his occupation as a criminal, Miles stole a script for a movie, The Admiral‘ s Mistress, from an aspiring writer who was killed by he and Louis after failing to pay back Amara, and visited Los Angeles where he officially became a movie producer. Whilst there he also payed a visit to the office of depressed producer Rick Moreweather - where he also met executive April Quinn - who refused to help with the project until his secretary Gladys convinced him after reading the script which she thought was great.Sins of a Chambermaid Miles put Louis' name down as the writer of the film which forced Darnell to accompany him to Los Angeles and convinced Amara to invest in the movie, therefore granting him permission to continue with the project. After having Louis search the home of April Quinn, Miles blackmailed her into helping with the film as well''The Yips'' and work on the title began at Gravity Pictures.From Stamos With LoveA Man of Letters At one point, as things became increasingly tense Amara almost had Miles killed until he was able to give her a fake signature from John Stamos. After finding a director, Hafdis Snaejornsson, and casting Max Kisbye, Becca Morgan and Nathan Hill in the main roles of Admiral Felton, Lady Margaret and Lord Sheridon respectively, Miles invited Katie and Emma to stay temporarily in Los Angeles, even giving Emma a part in the film due to her interest in acting.Epinephine However, at the same time, Amara and several men arrived there too in order to oversee production of the movie''Grace Under Pressure, causing tension between Miles and Katie as Amara convinced Rick - whom she had also ventured into a relationship with - to film the movie in Nevada.Shot on Location'' The movie would later be shut down by Brandon Fisher, who was high up in Gravity Pictures, when Becca Morgan got into an argument with Miles and Hafdis - with Miles and Louis secretly even briefly considering murdering her to avoid any problems - and convinced Fisher to end production due to an "injury" she had apparently suffered during filming. Miles and Louis went back to Los Angeles to speak to Brandon as Rick left for the mountains, leaving Amara to find out that she would not be making her investment back. When she found out, an enraged Amara granted Yago and his associates Bliz and Clipper permission to find and kill Miles. Louis was attacked by Clipper in a parking lot in Los Angeles, and was shot several times when Bliz joined the fray only for Miles to rescue him, shooting Bliz in the arm. As Bliz was injured, he and Clipper allowed Miles to escape and take Louis to hospital. Katie, meanwhile, took Emma out of Los Angeles and out of danger as Miles spoke to Amara and was given two of her men, Ed and Ross, to break into Brandon's home and force him to put the film back into production. However, a strain was put onto Miles and Emma's relationship when she found a pistol in Katie's handbag and learned of Miles' true nature. She and Katie quickly moved back to Nevada, and in an act of rage Miles broke into Bliz and Clipper's apartment and shot them both to death. Katie later asked Miles to sign divorce papers and the two engaged in a fight over custody of Emma, whilst at the same time the film was finished and Miles and his team were not impressed with it.And What Have We Learned?Pest Control A depressed Miles ended up fleeing and crashing into a streetlight, and found himself staying at a remote motel where he met a woman, Jinny, who helped him recover.Selenite Whilst Miles bonded with Jinny, Max Kisbye was inadvertently shot dead by Yago during the premier of the film, and it was cancelled. When Miles returned, he instead began work on another movie, ''Wylderness'', alongside April who was now working for Lawrence Budd at Buddy Boy Entertainment.We'll Let You Know However, Miles and Louis had to postpone all of their current affairs when it came to light that Rick was working with the FBI and had been wearing a wire.Fifteen to Thirty Minutes (Depending on Weight) Miles and Louis considered killing Rick but began arguing and ended up falling out and abandoning him at an old waterpark. With the information from Rick, Miles met up with the Bureau and as a result they used his movie to find out more about the Capitão Cartel, planning to make arrests several months later, in exchange for letting Miles remain a free man. Meanwhile, as Miles rekindled his relationship with Emma, Katie threatened to inform the judge of his working for Amara''Unlimited (Limited), but eventually changed her mind at the court.Banana Split'' All seemed to be going well as Miles reconnected with his daughter and dated Jinny, but soon the Bureau decided to make arrests earlier than previously planned. Almost all members of Amara's drug ring and the Capitão Cartel were arrested and placed in prisons across the country''Curtains, but Amara herself was just able to escape.Safe Space'' Unfortunately for Miles, his deal was contingent on Amara herself being arrested, and in addition Lawrence Budd accused him of assault, therefore he ended up being arrested too. From prison, however, he was still able to illegally work on Wylderness and speak to his daughter, having partially reconciled with Katie and Louis, and even bonded with Yago whilst in prison after saving his life from thug "Happy" after Amara attempted to have him killed.Pickle The movie was eventually completed, and Miles viewed it alongside Yago and the rest of those in the same prison as him. His further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes * Miles Daly was portrayed by Christopher O'Dowd, as Chris O'Dowd, in Seasons 1 through 2 of the Epix original TV series adaptation of the novel ''Get Shorty'' by Elmore Leonard. He was presented as the show's main character, replacing Ernesto "Chili" Palmer from the original novel and Chili Palmer from the film series. The character's name was not listed in the credits, but that of his actor was. * Despite being a standard member of the Nevada drug ring, Miles was described as a hitman in some versions of the description of the TV series adaptation of Get Shorty. Appearances * The Pitch * Sins of a Chambermaid * The Yips * From Stamos With Love * A Man of Letters * Epinephrine * Grace Under Pressure * Shot on Location * Turnaround * Blue Pages * And What Have We Learned? * Pest Control * Selenite * We'll Let You Know * Fifteen to Thirty Minutes (Depending on Weight) * Unlimited (Limited) * Banana Split * Curtains * Safe Space * Pickle Notes and references Daly, Miles Daly, Miles Category:Divorced Daly, Miles Daly, Miles Category:Husbands Category:Individuals Daly, Miles Daly, Miles Category:Producers